Warm Hug
by KuroiTsuki04
Summary: Aku suka... pelukan kakak yang hangat. /Twin!ApiAir/ Brotherhood


Boboiboy (c) Monsta

Warning: Gaje. Typo bertebaran. Ga sesuai EYD. ApiAir 14 tahun. Air centric.

Wahai para Fujo dan Fudan. Ini cuma brotherly fluff. Ga kurang ga lebih :  
Happy Reading~~~

Namaku Air. Aku mempunyai kakak kembar yang bernama Api. Walau kami kembar, tapi sifat kami sangatlah berbeda.

Kak Api suka bermain. Aku suka tidur.

Kak Api cerewet. Aku pendiam

Kak Api pemarah. Aku kalem.

Kak Api suka olahraga. Aku lebih suka membaca buku.

Kak Api suka koko panas. Aku suka koko dingin.

Kak Api suka warna merah. Aku suka warna biru.

Dan masih banyak perbedaan perbedaan lain yang jika dituliskan bisa menjadi sebuah makalah. Yang sama dari kami mungkin hanya wajah dan model topi. Perbedaan kami inilah yang membuat kami saling melengkapi dan akrab.

~KT04~

Selain buku, tidur dan sesuatu yang dingin, ada hal yang paling kusukai di dunia ini. Pelukan Kak Api.

"Hey Air. Kenapa kamu suka meluk meluk kakak sih? Katanya ga manja?" Tanya Api dengan nada jahilnya. Aku merona sedikit lalu membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Karena orang tua kami kerja diluar kota, aku jadi sangat dekat dengan Kak Api. "Huummmmm... habis kakak hangat sih. Air suka. Lagian Air manjanya kan sama kakak aja." Jawabku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.  
Api tertawa senang. "Hahahaha. Makanya jangan nyalain AC mulu, jadi dinginkan nih badan." Lalu dia mencubit pipiku. Aku hanya merengut sambil memeluknya erat, sampai Kak Api susah bernafas.

~KT004~

Belakangan ini, entah kenapa Kak Api sering pulang malam. Gelagatnya juga berubah. Aku khawatir, tapi tak dapat berbuat banyak. Pernah sekali kutanyakan kepadanya.

"Kakak kenapa pulang malam terus?" Tanyaku saat makan malam. Raut wajah Kak Api berubah sedikit, sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang senyum cerahnya.  
"Gapapa kok Air. Kan kakak udah bilang, klub sepakbola sekolah udh masuk tingkat nasional, jadi kita latihannya intensif banget." Ucap Api, lalu meneruskan makannya.

'Bohong.'

"Jadi Air ga usah khawatir ya. Kakak kan latihan disekolah."

'Aku sudah bertanya ke pelatih kak.'

"Jadi aman kok. Air ga usah nungguin kakak sampe malem2 ya?"

'Pelatih bilang latihan selesai jam setengah 6'

"Ya Air?"

'Kakak pulang jam setengah sembilan.'

"Air? Hei!"

'Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Kak?'

"AIR!"

"EH! I-iya kak?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Api memiringkan kepalanya kearah mukaku.  
"Jangan melamun terus dong. Nanti kerasukan lho. Hehe." Kekehnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas dan mata berkaca kaca.  
"Woah! Air jangan nangis dong. Aduhh... " seru Kak Api sambil menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku kembali memeluknya erat. Perkataan perkataan yang ingin aku ucapkan tidak dapat keluar dari tenggorokanku.

Pelukan hangat ini... sampai kapan aku bisa mendapatkannya?

Aku hanya ingin... dapat memeluknhya seperti. Sekarang dan selamanya.

Aku takut... aku tidak mau kehilangan saudaraku yang berharga...

"Tapi kakak jangan pulang kemaleman ya. Air kan kesepian dirumah." Akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibirku. Kak Api menyengir lebar.  
"Iya deh. Demi adik kecilku tersayang, apa sih yang nggak?" Aku memukul bahunya pelan dan kami tertawa bersama.

Hah... aku harap saat saat ini dapat berlangsung selamanya.

~KT04~

Belakangan ini Kak Api terlihat tidak sehat. Mukanya agak pucat dan suhu tubuhnya menurun. Aku selalu menawarkannya pergi ke Rumah Sakit, tetapi Kak Api selalu menolak dengan berkata bahwa dia hanya kelelahan. Karena Kak Api keras kepala, aku tidak bisa memaksanya lebih jauh.

Namun saat dia tiba tiba pingsan, kesabaranku sudah habis. Saat itu juga aku langsung memanggil ambulance dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Sampai dirumah sakit, Kak Api segera dibawa ke IGD. Aku juga tidak tinggal diam. Aku menghubungi Ayah dan Ibu agar segera pulang.

Orang tua kami datang 3 jam setelah Kak Api dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai berbicara dengan dokter. Melihat Ibu yang langsung memeluk Kak Api yang kebingungan dan Ayah mengelus bahuku pelan, aku tahu.

Penyakit Kak Api bukanlah penyakit biasa.

~KT04~

Sudah sebulan Kak Api dirawat di rumah sakit. Sudah sebulan juga aku menemaninya disini. Ibu bahkan cuti bekerja untuk mengurusnya. Badan Kak Api yang dulu ideal dan kuat, sekarang menjadi kurus kering dan begitu rapuh. Kak Api yang dulu suka bermain sepak bola, sekarang bahkan untuk berdiri saja susah. Tetapi itu semua tidak memengaruhi sifat ceria dan pelukan hangatnya.

"Air." Aku menoleh kearah Kak Api yang sedang disuapi oleh Ibu.  
"Ya kak?"  
"Nanti malem tidur bareng yuk sama Kakak." Ucapnya sambil menepuk kasur yang dia duduki. "Ja-jangan kak. Nanti kakak ga nyaman-"  
"Tidak apa apa Air. Tidurlah bersama kakakmu." Sahut Ibu, memotong perkataanku. Aku melihat ke arah Ibu yang tersenyum meyakinkan, lalu ke Kak Api, dan ke lantai.  
"Baiklah."  
"Yeyyy! Air memang adikku yang terbaik." Seru Api sambil menggoyangkan badannya senang. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Bisakah aku melihat senyuman itu lagi?

~KT04~

Malam pun tiba. Aku berbaring disebelah Kak Api yang tersenyum senang dan memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya dan menyamankan diriku di dadanya.

"Kakak hangat..." bisikku yang mungkin hanya bisa terdengar oleh Kak Api.

"Iya dong. Ga kayak kamu, dingin kayak es batu. Minum es terus sih kerjaannya." Candanya lalu tergelak. Aku merona kecil.

"Aku pengen kita selamanya seperti ini." Setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, keheningan melanda ruangan ini.

"Kak?"

"Iya. Kakak juga ingin kita bersama terus." Ucapnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Kakak jangan kemana mana ya?" Pintaku sambil menatap wajahnya lekat lekat. Kak Api meneguk ludahnya, lalu tersenyum ceria.

"Tentu! Kakak akan selalu bersama Air." Jawabnya lantang. Aku tersenyum senang dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Air sayang kakak. Ayo kita tidur kak, kata Ibu kan tidak boleh tidur malam malam."

"Iya iya. Ayo kita tidur."

"Selamat tidur." Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku langsung terlelap memasuki alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur Air. Kakak juga menyayangimu..." Api mencium kepala Air.

~KT04~

Suara kicauan burung dan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamar membangunkanku. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan mengusap usap mataku. Pandanganku beralih ke arah Kak Api yang masih tertidur pulas. Kelihatannya damai sekali ya? Apa perlu ku ganggu?

"Kakak bangunnnnn!" Seruku sambil memeluknya erat.

Tidak ada respon.

"Kak?"

Ada yang aneh.

Pelukannya dingin, sama seperti diriku.

A/N:  
YATTA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI (^o^)/  
Gimana menurut kalian? Baper ga? Ufufufufu /eyy Walau agak aneh (banget), tapi berhasil

TIDAKKKK! ANAKKU! #plak

Fanfic ini dibuat karena perkataan temenku, "Api sama Air jarang banget di FBBBI." Trs aku mikir, iya juga ya. Akhirnya lahirlah ff ini ^^ /malah curhat

Bagi yang bingung soal penyakit Api, silahkan gunakan imajinasi kalian masing masing. Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya dengan teman saya yang ahli dalam soal penyakit, tapi dia udh bobo. Jadi ya sudah. Mari kita berimajinasi hohohoho~~ /oi

Reviewnya silahkan silahkan 


End file.
